Various hitch assemblies are available for connecting a trailer to a tow vehicle. When heavy trailers and large tongue weights are involved, levelizing or weight distributing hitches are normally utilized. These assemblies spread the tongue weight of the trailer among the axles of the tow vehicle and the trailer so that a stable ride is achieve. Installing such hitches and coupling the trailer to the tow vehicle is almost invariably a complicated, laborious and time consuming procedure. The installation procedure requires a fairly high degree of precision to ensure that proper weight distribution and a stable ride are achieved. Ideally, the levelness of the tow vehicle's body, as measured at the front and rear of the vehicle should vary in height before and after coupling by no more than 1/2". Otherwise, one of the axles may be overloaded, which can result in poor handling and present an increased risk of accident.
Conventionally, when a weight distributing trailer hitch is purchased, it must be installed by a hitch specialist. After examining the tow vehicle and trailer involved, the installer assembles the hitch so that, based upon his experience, proper weight distribution is provided. Specifically, the installer welds the drawbar extension (which is an extension of the conventional drawbar receiver) onto the hitch head at a desired angle. Unfortunately, this technique is far from precise. If an incorrect angle is formed, the weld may have to be broken and reformed. In some cases, the incorrect angle is simply ignored. Such a hitch may contribute to potentially dangerous instability of the trailer and tow vehicle. Even in cases where the proper weight distributing angle is formed, problems may occur. Typically, the correct angle applies for only one particular type of tow vehicle. If a different vehicle is to be used, the weld again may have to be broken and reformed. This can be a tedious and fairly costly procedure that almost always requires the expertise of a professional installer.
After the initial trailer hitch installation is performed, the trailer owner encounters difficulties each time the trailer must be coupled to or uncoupled from the tow vehicle. The welded hitch head and drawbar extension, must be removed from storage and carried to the trailer. This is normally a fairly heavy, cumbersome and dirty unit. It must be lifted and manipulated by the owner and interconnected between the tow vehicle and the trailer. The hitch head includes the ball, which must be greased by hand and attached to the ball coupler. The spring bars must also be removed from storage and greased by hand and hooked to the trailer. This procedure is typically time consuming, messy, arduous and hard work. Furthermore, the tow vehicle must be moved with precision to properly position the trailer ball under the ball receiver. A second person is usually required to check the accuracy of the tow vehicle movement, provide signals to the driver for accurate positioning of the hitch ball beneath the hitch ball coupler, and otherwise provide assistance.